Service
by Georgie's girl
Summary: Okay Black, repeat after me: I Sirius Black, will serve XXXX in exchange for him keeping my secret." Slash story, MWPP 7th year, full summary inside. XXXX means I'm hiding the name for now, he he
1. Drooling

Disclaimer: You know the drill I own squat, other than Lynn and that's nothing to be proud of. I don't lay claim and all that jazz.

Notes: This is a slash fic, if male/male relations don't suit your fancy then leave, now. Its nothing graphic, at the moment its just odd thoughts on the parts of our puppies. There is a bit of my foul language shining through (sorry). Oh and this is 7th year for MWPP. Ah and the bit from the outer summary is in a later chappy. There is a reference to animal violence in this chapter (sorry) again nothing graphic just a bit gross. _Italics_ mean thoughts, there won't be many.

* * *

Summary: Sirius has a crush on Remus; someone finds out and uses it against him. Poor Padfoot is enslaved but finds out very interesting things about himself and those around him, things he never thought he could feel.

Remus Lupin wiggled uncomfortably in his chair, that creepy Ravenclaw girl was looking at him again. All the way across the Great Hall totally ignoring her breakfast she sat. She stared at him like a slab of meat. _He hated it, he hated meat too._

_Remus had been a vegetarian since he was nine. One full moon the wolf had gotten hold of his sister's pet bunny. When the boy woke in the morning there was blood on everything, the wolf didn't even have the decency to finish its meal, leaving a half eaten carcass on the floor. This evoked the contents of his stomach several times over. He had never touched meat since that day, but the wolf still found flesh quite tasty, especially that of its host._

_Fruit, he loved fruit. Berries were his favorite; they tasted good dipped in chocolate, another favorite of his. Cranberries, blue berries, strawberries, raspberries, it was all so yummy._

"Moony, do you like fruits?" Sirius' voice brought Remus back from the land in his head.

"Yes."

"You are one, right?" Sirius asked, chewing on his straw in a manner that Remus found seductive.

"No, are you hallucinating Padders? Or did someone hex me to look like a banana?" Remus asked, looking at his non-yellow hands. It was Hogwarts you never knew what was going to happen.

James stifled laughter. Sirius lifted both his brows and looked at Remus from under them, looked disbelievingly at him.

"Remus," Lily said softly. "Sirius was asking you if you are homosexual."

"Oh……..well…..uh….yeah... I am." Remus looked at his feet, not wanting to see his friends' reactions. He had decided to come out now, when asked, not doing so himself and creating a hullabaloo.

"Cough up the money, Bambie boy," Sirius taunted.

Remus looked up to find James emptying his pockets and handing all the junk in them over to Sirius, who was grinning evilly.

"Well, next weekend butter beers are on me." Sirius pocketed the money after disapprovingly removing the lint from the pile. "You can have the lint back."

"You don't care?" Remus asked nervously, this is not at all the reaction he had been expecting.

"Of course not," Lily said, putting her hand on his. "Will you two stop being so insensitive." The redhead glared at her boyfriend and his best friend.

"Yeah Moons, we love you just the same as ever. As long as you don't try and get in bed with me, that would be creepy," he said, at this Remus raised on eyebrow and made a face that said: you sure are conceded. James then turned to his girlfriend. "Sensitive enough for you Lils?" Lily rolled her eyes

"Well as long as we are coming out and being supportive. I'll officially announce that I'm bi," Sirius flourished dramatically. This did not surprise any of them in the slightest; it was easy to guess that Hogwarts' resident sex god had it in for members of both genders.

"Thunder stealer," Remus accused in a mock-hurt tone.

Peter now came bustling into the Great Hall. He sat down across from James and began to shovel food in his mouth. Once he had downed a plate and a half of bacon he turned to his friends. "How come none of you woke me?"

"You slapped Moony last time. It was my turn and I didn't want to hurt my pretty face," Sirius explained.

Peter went a bit red then quickly made to change the subject. "That good looking Ravenclaw is checking you out Moony, how 'bout you go talk to her?"

"Good Godric no, she's so annoying. I'm not a slab of meat, I don't need to be drooled at like one," Remus said indignantly.

"Um Pete, we talked with Remus; Sirius won our bet," James explained.

"That's right rat boy, pay up." Sirius was smirking.

"Oh," Peter tried to act like he was not a homophobe, since he was lying a lot lately he was getting good at it. "That's cool." Grudgingly he handed Sirius the money he owed the taller boy.

"Why does she keep bloody staring?" It seemed that the girl's eyes had found Remus again.

"Here let me explain it to you Remmie, you're cute." Lily patted his arm. James looked a bit worried. "He's gay and I love you," she added.

"Lets stop discussing my sexuality and go to class," Remus gathered his things and left. James, Lily and Peter followed. Sirius made to do the same but stopped by the Ravenclaw table first.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black," he smiled charmingly at Remus' creepy stalker.

She giggled, "I know, I'm Lynn."

"Will you do something for me?" he asked her, pretending not to notice the her giggle fit.

"Of course, anything," she again giggle helplessly.

"Could you please leave my very _gay_ friend alone, you're creeping him out a bit, love."

"He's gay?"

"Shhhh, its out little secrete," he winked at her. Lynn nodded and began giggling and blushing. He knew she wouldn't tell if he told her not to, she would do anything to please him.

_And _that_ is why I prefer guys; they don't giggle….well blonde guys….. with amber eyes…….who happen to turn into a wolf once a month. Fine I have a crush on Remus, leave me be._ Sirius then hurried off to class, to sit behind said crush.


	2. Exploding

Disclaimer: You know the drill I own squat, other than Professor Simms and that's nothing to be proud of. I don't lay claim and all that jazz.

Notes: This is a slash fic, if male/male relations don't suit your fancy then leave, now. It's nothing graphic, at the moment its just odd thoughts on the parts of our puppies. There is a bit of my foul language shining through (sorry). Oh and this is 7th year for MWPP. Ah and the bit from the outer summary is in a later chappy. _Italics_ mean thoughts, there won't be many. Names in **bold** with a dash(-) after them mean writing.

Summary: Sirius has a crush on Remus; someone finds out and uses it against him. Poor Padfoot is enslaved but finds out very interesting things about himself and those around him, things he never thought he could feel.

* * *

When Sirius slid into his seat the bell rang.

"Just in time Mr. Black," Professor Simms, the potions master drawled, he was a friend of the Black family who gave Sirius 'special' attention after he was disowned. "If you don't hurry up next time you'll be sitting detention."

"Yes sir."

Professor Simms now began his lecture. Sirius whipped out a piece of parchment and began scribbling furiously, then he handed it to James and the note passing began.

Mr. Padfoot- Moony is taking notes so we don't have to.

Mr. Prongs- Who made you decide you like guys?

Mr. Padfoot- Is this your cryptic way of asking who I like?

Mr. Prongs- No shit, now spill.

Mr. Padfoot- Guess, then maybe I'll tell.

Mr. Prongs- Moony?

Mr. Padfoot- Crap, you know me too well

Mr. Prongs- Ha ha, I won. So why?

Mr. Padfoot- Why what?

Mr. Prongs- Why Moony, not me or Wormtail.

Mr. Padfoot- Peter! Have you seen him? You, you're too short and strait. Moony just happened, I didn't _want_ it to.

Mr. Prongs- Aww, how cute. I am _not_ short.

Mr. Padfoot_- _Oh, but you are.

Mr. Moony- Pay attention, I'm not letting you two copy my notes.

Sirius quickly snatched up the note before Remus could read it, or write more. He looked lazily around the class, noticing that there were a few people who shared Lynn infatuation with Remus. Sirius decided to join them in the sport of bugging the werewolf.

Remus had the eerie feeling someone was starring at him, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. _Why can't people learn to pay attention?_ He stole a glance behind him and two piercing steel-blue orbs locked with his amber ones.

"Moony, the teacher is talking, you should pay attention," Sirius, the eyes' owner, said grinning mischievously.

Remus glared at him but Sirius just smiled back. Then Remus would turn around and list to the lesson until the hairs on his neck stood up again and the cycle continued, the following times without words. This went on during the whole of Professor Simms' lecture.

"Now class, pick yourself a partner to work on the potion with. Chop-chop, we don't have all day," the professor said to his now buzzing class. The evil game of picking, choosing, and being left out had begun. Lily paired off with one of her friends so James picked Sirius as his partner; Peter didn't take potions anymore so Remus was left to his own devices, not that he minded. Sirius felt bad about leaving Remus but thought nothing of it until he saw who his friend's partner was: Severus Snape. Remus, unlike the other Marauders, was not on unfriendly terms with the Slytherin but they never openly admitted to friendship.

"Moony is partnered with Snivellus," Sirius hissed to James, inwardly admitting he was jealous.

"What?" The raven-haired boy swung his head to get a look at his best friend and his worst enemy working together. "Good Godric, I can't believe it. Snivelly must have put our Moony under the Imperious Curse."

"Potter, Black I will _not _have you two planning to use the Unforgivables on another student," Professor Simms growled at the boys.

"Snape has Remus under Imperious," James countered.

"Lupin and Snape are partners quite voluntarily I assure you. Now begin your potion." Simms trotted off to leer over some other poor, unsuspecting shoulder.

Grumbling, the boys did as they were told, realizing they didn't even know what potion they were making. "Can you read what Perkins has written on her paper?" Sirius asked, shoving James so the boy could look off the girl in front of them.

"Oooo, this isn't good," James said slowly, uncraning his neck and looking worriedly into his cauldron. "The potion has more than forty steps and is highly explosive." Sirius cringed, he had a knack for making things explode. Carefully as possible, and after borrowing Perkins' notes, they began work on their concoction. The process was slow with little progress being made.

"Leave your cauldrons out at the end of class; we'll finish them next time. Keep working until the bell," Professor Simms called loudly, fifteen minutes before said bell.

Sirius was busy chopping daisy roots when the sound of Remus' laughter distracted him. Not that it was loud, quite the contrary, but Sirius loved the sound so much he had learned to find it almost anywhere. He looked over to see Remus smiling broadly and Snape having trouble holding back his laughter, both looked to be having a good time. Sirius felt hid jealously rising, without realizing what he was doing, he sliced hard into his finger. The sudden surge of pain brought him back to reality, and in doing to he stumbled backwards knocking into James and in turn the cauldron. There was a low _boom _as the contents of the cauldron flew all around the room as people screamed, ducking for cover.

Simms' voice boomed over the noise, "Black, stay after!" He then used his wand to rid the class of the purple goop it was now covered in, the spell also emptied the remaining potions. "You will be starting over next class courtesy of misters Potter and Black." The class groaned in unison. "Dissmissed." The class filed out as fast as they could, not wanting to keep the professor from his pray, very soon it was only Sirius and Simms in the room. "Black, are you too stupid to follow directions or do you find them to _pure_?" He asked.

"Too stupid I guess." Sirius hoped this would satisfy the man's need for humiliation.

"I think its both. One more slip up and you are going to be removed from my class, permanently. You are dismissed." With that the professor walked off to his office, in a room connecting to the dungeon class. That made it final, if Sirius slipped up once more his dreams of becoming an auror would remain just dreams.

He would have to get his mind off Remus and on his work, that's all he could do, and maybe taking a few notes wouldn't hurt. Sirius started talking aloud to himself as he walked out the door, not noticing someone on Remus' table had forgotten their books.

"How can I stop thinking about Remus, I'm in love with him. Why is my life so complicated? Maybe I should tell Moony, I mean he bats for that team. It might ruin our friendship and nothing is worth that," Sirius muttered, not knowing he had an audience.

* * *

I know, a cliffy, bad me. Please don't hate me 


	3. Finding

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own squat, other than Professor Simms and that's nothing to be proud of. I don't lay claim and all that jazz.

Notes: This is a slash fic, if male/male relations don't suit your fancy then leave, now. The bit from the outer summary is in this chapter (_finally_ I know). I will try not to do anymore cliffies because I as a reader hate them. Ooo and one more thing all of you who either want this to end up as a love triangle or want me to make Snape awful no such luck.

Summary: Sirius has a crush on Remus; someone finds out and uses it against him. Poor Padfoot is enslaved but finds out very interesting things about himself and those around him, things he never thought he could feel.

**bluerain627**- Yes being first reviewer is always fun. You can get off the cliff now, I'm being nice and rescuing you. (Even though it's my fault you were up there)

**Demonsblade**- Thanks, I'd like you to keep an eye on it

**Empressofwhispers**- Aaaaahhhh! Don't blow me away, please. And yup you were spot on with your guess, I send you flowers.

* * *

As Sirius hurried off to arithmancy he bumped into Snape. The Slytherin was standing in the middle of the hall, mouth agape.

"Close your mouth Snivelly you look like a goldfish," Sirius growled and marched off, completely oblivious to the reason of Severus' shock. The boys parted ways, one worrying about his future the other off to gather his forgotten books and formulate a plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What possessed you to partner with Snape?" James asked Remus at lunch.

"You'd be surprised; he's quite a fascinating person. For instance he is working on a potion that heals scratches and wounds instantly without fatigue. Really intriguing." Remus began chewing his food neatly. "By the way Padfoot you were late to arithmancy, why?"

Sirius was happy that Remus had noticed his absence, though quickly remembered his earlier conversation with himself. "Simms held me back to say that if I ever messed up again I'd have to drop potions," Sirius answered in what he hoped was a breezy tone.

"Maybe you should get a tutor," the young werewolf suggested.

"A Marauder will never have a tutor," James declared stubbornly. Peter blushed and looked down at his plate. "That doesn't count Wormtail, since it was Moony helping you and all."

"James don't be ridicules, this is Sirius' future we're talking about. Just stuff your honor for your ambitions, that's what I'd do." Remus said. He had become increasingly more self confident over the years and was finally learning to stand up to his friends. He, with Lily's help, was trying to get his friends to grow up.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Just before dinner Sirius was running down the halls, not wanting to be late when suddenly he ran strait into someone who was blocking the hall on purpose.

"Get out of my way," Sirius growled, pushing the person to the side.

"Oh, I think you'd love to have a bit of a chat with me after you find out what I know about you," drawled Severus Snape.

"I don't have anything to hide."

"Well then, you wouldn't mind if I told Lupin that you're in love with him, would you?"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would. Now Black repeat after me: I Sirius Black." Snape smiled so maliciously that Sirius felt like puking.

"I Sirius Black," he repeated through clenched teeth.

"Will serve Severus Snape."

"Will serve Severus Snape."

"In exchange for him keeping my secret."

"In exchange for him keeping my secret. Happy now?" Sirius asked.

"Very," Severus' smile widened.

"You know this is disgustingly despicable."

"Revenge often is. You can go play with your little friends now." He gestured his had towards the door, "Just meet me here after dinner."

Sirius just glared at him and left. _How did I get myself into this mess? By having a bloody crush on my best friend, that's how. Why does life have to be so complicated? Damn it, I hate Snape, and for once I have plausible reason, he has stooped to an all time low._

When Sirius sat down across from Remus the blonde put his hand to the other boy's forehead. "You came late to a meal Padders. Are you sick?" he asked in mock concern. Sirius felt a chill dance up and down his spine at the touch.

He then forced a laugh. "No, I just had something to finish. I'm glad that the lack of my presence has put you all in a right state."

"You know we love you Padfoot." James said, smiling, mostly because Lily had her arm around him.

"Moahshaotoaodkdk," Peter said, forgetting to swallow.

"Peter, that's disgusting!" Lily reprimanded him like a disobedient five year old. "I have to be somewhere." She got up from her chair. There was a smirk on her face that again made her look like she was up to something.

"I have an idea for our next prank to get Snivellus," James whispered in wake of his girlfriend's leaving.

"How 'bout we lay off him for a while." Sirius knew that since he was now under Snape's control torturing him would be out of the question.

"You really must be sick," James stated.

"No, he's becoming a mature adult. You should try it." Remus came to Sirius' defense. After what happened at the end of OWL year Remus finally buckled down and told his friends to lay off Snape. Not that they headed him much, but at least they stopped hexing random people.

James rolled his eyes. "Mature and Sirius don't even belong in the same sentence."

"You better wise up Prongs, as an adult being a Slytherin torturer won't bring home any money," Remus said. His current lecturing mood was due to the current position of the moon.

"That is actually a profession, its called 'auror'" James retorted.

"Being Slytherin doesn't automatically make you evil. I bet you there will be some Gryffindors in the Dark Lord's ranks." Remus argued.

At this Peter paled terribly. "Yeah, I know, chilling to think about," James said, patting the smaller boy on the back.

"Salazar Slytherin was know for his ambition and cunning not for his maliciousness."

"Why are you standing up for them Moony?" James asked, he took inter-house competition way to seriously. "Are you going out with a Slytherin or something?"

"No, I just know people in that house and not all of them are like Malfoy. I'd be on you for downing any other of the houses. My sister was a Ravenclaw."

"Isn't she the one who ran off to Italy and got pregnant?" Peter asked, feeling a need to contribute to the conversation.

"Moony only has one sister," Sirius pointed out. He decided that now was a safe time to enter the conversation, before either of his friends would have held it against him if he didn't side with them. "Really Prongs, Andromeda was a Slytherin and I won't stand to see you call her evil."

"Fine, fine," James mumbled, he then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'snake lovers'.

* * *

I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took as long as it did. I had midterms this week and after school driver's school. I didn't have time. 


	4. Pickling

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own squat, other than Professor Simms and that's nothing to be proud of. I don't lay claim and all that jazz.

Notes: This is a slash fic, if male/male relations don't suit your fancy then leave, now. The bit from the outer summary is in this chapter (_finally_ I know). I will try not to do anymore cliffies because I as a reader hate them. Ooo and one more thing all of you who either want this to end up as a love triangle or want me to make Snape awful no such luck.

Summary: Sirius has a crush on Remus; someone finds out and uses it against him. Poor Padfoot is enslaved but finds out very interesting things about himself and those around him, things he never thought he could feel.

**Kiliapele**- I'm glad

**Shadow Cat17- **Thanks

**Demonsblade**- hope this satisfies some of your need, there will be more Siri torturing later. If you have any good ideas e-mail me

**Empressofwhispers- **a Venus fly trap, those are wicked. I have something along those lines planned, a little different. There will be quite a few 'incidences'.

* * *

Lily went to the shelves in the restricted section, which as head girl she could use, and ran her fingers over the leather spines. She finally came to the book she was looking for, pulled it off the shelf and walked back over to her table. She had read this book: Werewolf: the Life of a Gruesome Beast before in the second year when Remus told her what he was. It was extremely biased against them but was also very informative. The spine creaked slightly as she opened it to the index and then flipped the pages until she found the one that started chapter eleven. In her last reading she had skipped over this chapter in embarrassment but now it was the only one she intended on reading: Mating Habits.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After finishing his dinner and telling his friends he had a date Sirius trudged as slowly as possible to meet up with Snape. What was the greasy git going to have him do? He was Snape's slave, he reminded himself, it could be anything. Then a disgusting thought entered his head: did he want Sirius as a sex slave? With that Sirius shivered and slowed even more.

"Black stop dilly-dallying in the halls," called a cold voice, followed by light footfall.

Sirius swore under his breath, Snape had caught up with him. He then turned heel and marched purposefully to the dungeons, Sirius in tow.

When the dark hall way ended they came to an empty classroom. Severus walked in, Sirius followed and the former locked the door behind them.

Sirius felt the butterfly-Olympics begin slowly in his stomach. He was locked in a room with Snape, who currently had full control over him. "I don't want to be your sex-slave!" he shouted desperately after he reached the point where he thought the butterflies would explode out of his innards.

"My you're conceded," Severus said lightly, internally holding back laughter; the look on Sirius' was one of such pure horror. "I'm quite strait and don't find you even mildly attractive."

"Then what are you going to do to me?" Sirius asked, regaining his outward composure even though inside he still hummed slightly.

"You are going to be my guinea pig,"

"Can't you just transfigure one from a slipper like we did in transfiguration? I'd really rather you don't turn me into a fuzzy rodent." Sirius said arrogantly. He never thought of Snape as one to have an odd fetish for furry critters, sucking their blood maybe.

"Guinea pig as in test subject."

"You'll be feeding me your potions?" Having someone who wanted revenge on him feeding him scary potions was not a calming thought.

"I have antidotes. You don't have any allergies to any chemicals do you?" Sirius shook his head 'no'. "Good, drink this," he shoved a vile of pink liquid into Sirius' hands, where it was just starred at. _Do I really want to drink this? _"I said drink it Black."

Sirius closed his eyes and downed the liquid with a quick swig. It tasted like the pastries at Madam Puddifoot's , much too sweet for Sirius' liking. A funny tingling feeling ran all over his face, making short stops at his nose, forehead and chin. He then heard Snape utter a spell, an anti-charm, one that would remove the charm Sirius currently had in place to hide zits.

_Godric no, he's going to expose me blemishes to the world._ Contrary to the gossip that buzzed around the school, Sirius did not have perfect skin he was just handy with his wand. He slowly opened his eyes to see Severus hovering over him with a clip-board and quill.

"Do you feel nauseous?" he asked.

"Of course, what do you think people are going to say if they see I have huge zits?" Sirius shrieked. He was blowing this out of proportion quite hugely as he had gotten off quite easily when it came to teen acne.

"Incredibly vain," Severus muttered, rolling his eyes and handing Sirius a mirror.

Sirius readied himself for the spotty face he tried to hard to cover up. Instead he was completely spot free._ But Snivellus undid the charm. _ He then began grabbing at his face to see if it was an illusion, it wasn't. "My spots are all gone."

"Really," Snape dead-panned. He was paying Sirius no attention as he was documenting his success with enthusiasm, but being stoic in nature he didn't let it show outwardly. Once done he stuck the quill in his front pocket. "I know you have no attention span but could you stop squirming so I can have a look in your ear?"

"What do you want with my ear? It doesn't have any zits."

"Blackheads," was Serverus' one word explanation. "Good, good. None apparent." He whipped out his quill again and recommenced scribbling.

"I do not have blackheads in my ear," Sirius said indignantly even though he knew he did.

"You haven't anymore."

Sirius was about to argue when Snape spoke again. "You _can_ pickle newts feet, right?"

"Of course." That was second year level work.

"Just checking. Don't know how you managed to get into NEWT potions, what with your dismal klutziness. Chop the feet off these newts, pickle them and sit them over in my ingredients case," me motioned to a large black suitcase. "Then you can leave for the night." With that he unlocked the door and left Sirius alone with the newts.

Pickling feet is an extremely disgusting process. The feet don't take well to being removed from the body and begin attacking. Since they are mostly harmless it is hardly dangerous but they tend to spray blood everywhere, then, when they are finally caught and forced into the jar they kick, spilling pickling juice everywhere. All in all Sirius ended up looking an awful mess. After the last lid was screwed on the last jar he opened the case and put them in, noting that Snape was not anywhere near low on newt's feet.

Cursing the other boy's name he scrugified his clothes half heartedly (not completely properly either), leaving the dungeons for the Gryffindor common room as fast as he could.

"So lover boy is finally back from his date," James said as Sirius joined him and the other Marauders at their table.

"Eww, you smell like pickling juice," Peter said, turning green. "Who was your date with, Simms?"

"No, I ran headlong into Snape on my way back to the tower," Sirius lied.

"Sooooo how was it?"

"How completely girly of you Prongs," Sirius stated.

"Look, you're the only one of us who is an active dater so I'm entitled to disgusting details. If it was a guy, leave out the disgusting." James explained.

"Didn't go well, not going out with them again. There, happy? Now we have that essay for Arithmancy, can you help me with mine Moony, please?" Sirius changed the subject as quickly as possible.

"Sure thing Padders" Remus said, putting down his book.

"Pete, how 'bout you and I go play wizards chess _up in the dorm_?" James asked, earning a quizzical look from Peter who complied anyway. They left, but not before James could wink suggestively at Sirius. The taller boy felt utterly embarrassed, hoping it wouldn't show on his face.

"Prongs is acting funny. Did you slip those 'special' mushrooms in his dinner again?" Remus asked, grinning.

"No, he is being odd on his own accord. One bludger in the head too many if you ask me."

"As beater that would be your doing," Remus teased.

"Oh yes my life goal is to turn James even further round the bend," Sirius said with dramatic mock-guilt.

They grinned at each other silently for an awkward moment. "Right, so how to use sine, cosine and tangent in levitating spells….."

* * *

I'm leaving on spring break tomorrow, no computer for a week, nooooooooooooo. I will update when I get back, I have the next chapter written, not typed mind you and I don't have time now if I want to get a decent amount of sleep.

Hope you liked it. Oh and now you can drop anonymous reviews if you so chose but senseless flames will be used to make my toast.


	5. Puffing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I was JK Sirius would still be alive, Harry wouldn't have been awful in book 5 and people would live Sev. So please don't sue.

Notes: Why isn't Snape going for public humiliation you may ask, well don't you think people would rush to Sirius' side if they saw that Snape was torturing him? Why doesn't Sirius tell James? He doesn't want to seem weak. I love Siri to bits but he is vain and he has a bit of a pride/masculinity complex so he wouldn't ever tell. I'm sorry for the not so good Sirius tormenting I just have a hard time making Snape mean and hurting Siri. If you have ideas send them to me at saxonenchantress at hotmail dot com.

**SpiritsFlame**- yay a new reviewer.

**Empressofwhispers**- it's not that long sorry but we get some major plot-like things

**Demonsblade**- yeah, I have trouble making Snape mean, it should get better………..hopefully

**bluerain627**- I too am a Sirius fan girl, though I'll leave him to Rem. No public humiliation or telling James for the reasons in the note above, please read it. I really like Snape. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear 'em.

"Rem?" Lily asked as she and the young werewolf were alone in the library the next day.

"Mmn."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

"I was reading up on werewolves earlier and I came across something," Lily said.

"And?" Remus was used to questions about his lycanthropy from his friends.

"The book said that werewolves mate for life," Lily continued.

"That's true. The first person I'm with I'm bound to the rest of my life." His voice was totally devoid of emotion as he said this, hiding the fact he felt quite strongly about this matter.

"Have you thought of anyone?"

"No. No one in their right mind would want that," Remus said, sounding bitterer than he intended. He actually had thought of someone but that would never happen, he would never want to commit.

"Don't say that," Lily admonished. Remus' low self esteem made her want to round on the people in the Ministry with a crossbow. "_I_ have thought of someone. He is loyal, smart (when he wants to be), charming and good-looking."

"Yes and he would also be okay with the wolf," Remus put in sarcastically.

"He is and I found out recently that he likes men." Lily was now fully in matchmaker overdrive.

After hearing this Remus knew beyond the shadow of a doubt who she was talking about, it was the same person he had thought of. "Sirius isn't one for commitment."

"But if he was willing you would accept?" Lily asked. The werewolf nodded and blushed. "He has gotten a lot better recently. He hasn't dated anyone in ages."

"He was on a date yesterday night."

"Who with?"

"Don't know but he came back smelling like he had pickled something. He said he bumped into Severus but I doubt that's entirely true." Remus said, chewing his lower lip in thought. "Maybe he actually went and got tutoring for potions."

"See there you go, he committed to potions, I bet he'll do the same for you."

"He doesn't like me that way Lily; I'm one of his best friends, nothing more."

"We'll see."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where were you last night?" Lucius Malfoy asked Severus the next morning in the Slytherin common room.

"Nowhere, Sir," he growled in answer and tried to walk past the boy who had installed himself as king of Slytherin house.

"You _were_ somewhere. Tell me where; you don't want me to do it again, do you?" Malfoy threatened.

Snape shuddered. "I was getting my revenge on Black."

"How?"

"Blackmail, he's my slave now."

Severus wanted to keep this from Malfoy but that was outweighed by not wanting the other boy to torture him again.

"Good, good. Get him properly; the blood-traitor needs to be put in his place." Malfoy smirked as he conjured mental images.

"Yes sir," Snape said. He then got away as fast as he could, seeking sanctuary in the library.

(A/N no Malfoy isn't a rapist)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Sirius opened his transfiguration text a small slip of parchment floated out from between the pages. The writing on the note was tiny and loopy, at first Sirius thought it was Remus' but the lines were harder and more dillibarate. All the smart people he knew wrote small. _Is small writing directly proportional to intelligence_? He banished the question before he could get too involved in it and read the note:

Meet up with me again, same time same place

- S. Snape

_Crud_. Sirius sighed. _Did I really think I'd get off that easy?_

Something wrong Sirius?" Remus asked.

Sirius quickly crumpled the paper into a tight ball. "No , I'll just be busy today again."

"You're getting tutoring, right?" Remus said. Sirius just starred, not even daring to breath. "It's okay, I won't tell Prongs."

_Tell him now. Come on, I'm not a coward, spit it out. _Instead he just nodded._ I just missed my chance to get Snape off my back and get rid of this secret all in one go but no-oo I had to go and lie to him. _Sirius dropped his head onto the desk with a thump.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After dinner that same day Sirius again trekked to the empty dungeon classroom. The Slytherin was already there with a bubbling cauldron, enveloped in a cloud of silver mist.

"Good Black, grab the jar of milkweed powder on the counter and bring it here," Severus said, not even looking up.

Sirius did as told and stood directly behind the other boy breathing down his neck a bit. "Scoot back; I don't want this to blow up." With the ever most care he measured the powder and dropped it in slowly. "Your project is on eh next table over."

Sirius looked over at said table. On it was a small caldron and a set of instructions. _At least its not feet. _The potion wasn't half-bad. The fumes were a bit overwhelming and Sirius' arm would have protested had James not coaxed him into playing beater for the house team.

It was not an extremely difficult potion but Sirius was still proud to have finished it without it blowing up in his face. He had followed the instructions obsessively; he was going to show Simms (who would probably never learn of the potion) and Snape that he wasn't a goof-up.

"I'm done," he said proud and defiant.

"Really?" Snape said with more interest than Sirius was comfortable with. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and came over to Sirius' table. _He must not have thought I could do it, I showed him. _"Good drink some."

Sirius plunged his hand into the caldron, forgetting that just seconds before it was bubbling and spitting. If he screamed or showed he was hurt that would just give Severus satisfaction and that was the last thing Sirius wanted. So he gritted his teeth and bore the searing pain and quickly inhales some of the potion he had scooped into his hand. _Ha, I didn't die_.

"How barbaric. Haven't you ever heard of a spoon?" Snape asked, clearly not wanting an answer. He watched the other boy intently for a few minutes. Sirius felt odd under the scrutinizing glare, a bit woozy and as is he had grown elephant ears. A satisfied smile had crept its way up Severus' face as he and Sirius were in a silent contest to see who would blink first.

Severus blinked, ending the game. "You have screwed up royally Black," He said and muttered "Evanesco" flicking his wand and making the fruit of Sirius' two hour labor disappear in a matter of seconds. Saying nothing more he returned to his caldron. With a large wooden ladle he began scooping the silvery substance from his caldron into a stone basin.

Sirius was livid, he had followed all the instructions, he was sure of it; he didn't even feel any different. Snape must just be saying he'd messed up to make him feel bad. With that in mind the Gryffindor with the famous temper marched up to the smaller boy. He then caught his reflection in the basin and did a double-take. Snape was right, he had screwed up royally. Sirius now sported a pair of long, pointed, elflike ears that were spouting puff after puff of rainbow smoke. _Crap_.

"You can go now Black," Severus said. Sirius complied; first walking down the halls until he was sure Snape would no longer hear him before breaking into a sprint.


	6. Defending

I didn't get any reviews last chapter, not that I blame you. It was just a set up for this and future ones.

On with the show

Sirius decided to take the rout by the library seeing as it was Friday so people wouldn't go anywhere near it until Sunday. _No one will see me_. Over the steady pounding of his heals on the stone floors came the sound of an unusually high, girly voice. Sirius skidded to a halt and made to turn around but then another voice joined the girlish one, one he heard frequently in the dreams that he rather not share with anyone. It sounded shakyand harassed.

Sirius marched towards the voiced of Remus Lupin and Dolores Umbridge.

"Isn't it convenient that you are always sick around the _full moon_?" the toad like girl squeaked.

"You track the moon, might I say that is a tad obsessive? Professor Ales isn't even good looking," Remus said, feinting calm.

"Lupin," she started but cut her self off to let a grin spread across her wide face. "That must just be a coincidence. Remus- the child suckled by a she wolf; Lupus- wolf in Latin."

"No, my father did that on purpose. He's a muggle historian. He thought with the lat name Lupin Remus would be a good joke. No one could commend his sense of humor." Remus continued to play dumb.

"I'm talking about you being a _part-human_," Umbridge's voice dripped with venom as she spoke. The girl was obviously trying, very hard, to tip the young werewolf off balance.

"Part-human? Who fed you that load of hippogriff droppings?"

"Don't act dim, I know all about your monthly happenings."

"What do you care if I have tidal fever? It's not contagious and I'm perfectly human."

"Tidal fever?" Umbridge made a face that made her look much like a frog that had just lost a meal.

"Why are you so keen on labeling people as part-human? If you must know my mum had a bad run in with a mermaid while carrying me." Anyone who had ever heard of Remus' mother would believe this. She was a magical zoologist specializing in creatures of human intelligence. "You see water tides and currents are at the mercy of the moon. So, when the moon is at its strongest the fever breaks out worst," the boy's voice was shaking a little now.

Sirius felt himself gravitating towards Remus as if being dragged by some invisible magnet. The other boy's face lit up when he saw Sirius approaching, then raised his eyebrows when he saw his ears.

"Remus, how many times must I tell you not to turn girls into gigantic toads?" Sirius asked his voice even.

Dolores glared daggers at him. "What's wrong with your ears Black?" she asked in her sickly sweet voice. She was pretending to be interested rather than scornful.

"Actually that's why I'm here." He turned to Remus and winked at him. "Prongs and I messed with some water we are going to put in the girls lavatories. When they wash their faces they'll get like this. Re, we need your help getting the ears big enough."

Umbridge sniffed loudly and bustled off, most likely to squeal to Filch. Sirius internally did a victory dance; he had gotten her to forget about Remus.

"So what really happened to your ears?" the werewolf asked.

Sirius snorted indignantly. "I was going for a new look. _I_ thought it was sexy." Remus suppressed a laugh. "No I did something wrong to this potion I was working on and I don't know what."

"How 'bout we go to the library so I can help you figure out what you did wrong?" Remus suggested. Sirius nodded and they found a table between some shelves so there was no chance of Filch finding them as he and Mrs. Norris were currently at odds with Madam Pince.

"I still have the directions," Sirius said, removing them from his pocket where he had stuffed them earlier. Remus' eyes flicked back and forth across the page as he read and mauled his lower lip with his teeth. Sirius, not completely aware of what he was doing, put his fingers on the other boy's chin, tugging the lip out from between his teeth. "Stop doing that," he said, his voice huskier than he had initially intended.

"Sorry," Remus muttered, blushing.

"Don't apologize, just stop."

"Right. You must have copied this wrong," Remus said, turning back to the parchment.

"Hm?" Sirius was concentrating on Remus and not what was going on, again.

"You must have copied the instructions wrong." Remus pointed out at a section of the paper. "See, you missed a step here and this one is from a different potion. But at least it's easy to rectify."

Something clicked in Sirius' head. _Damn Snivillus, he did this on purpose. _Unconsciously he balled his hands into fists. _Calm yourself, _he told himself, _Snape has stuff on both you and Moony. Re should never forgive you if you got Snape spouting about Remus' condition. He wouldn't but he should. _Sirius noticed what his hands had done and quickly unclenched them. He then looked around for Remus and couldn't find him. "Moony?"

"Coming Padfoot. I just left to get something to fix your ears while you were off in Padfoot land." Remus came into view from between some shelves carrying a small jar. He sat down nest to Sirius, pulling his chair until he was so close Sirius could feel his breath on his neck. He unscrewed the top of the jar and slopped some of the blue gel onto his fingers. Then he took Sirius' right ear into his hand and began massaging it with his gelled fingers.

Before Sirius could stop himself he let out a low moan. "You okay?" Remus asked, taking his hand from the other boy's ear.

"Yeah, sorry, the- the gel felt nice," Sirius said unevenly.

"Mum gave it to me after that time Lastrange turned my skin all funny when his hexed missed you and got me instead. It reverses small bits of physical magical change," Remus told Sirius while he continued the massage. "All better," he said when done.

"Thanks." Sirius ran his hands over his fixed ears. "I could kiss you." Sirius quickly turned into Padfoot and knocked Remus off his feet, pinning him to the ground.

"Geroff you big lug," Remus said between fits of laughter. After another few licks Sirius complied and helped his friend up. _I wish I was brave enough to do that as me_. Remus scraped the dog slobber off himself and rubbed it on Sirius.

"You bugger!" Sirius yelled, attacking and laughing.

"You two trouble makers! Out! Before you hurt any of the books. Mr. Lupin, I would have expected better of you," Madam Pince admonished. Remus tried to pull a straight face as he left and apologized, but to no avail. Seeing a test book attack Sirius was just too funny.

He suddenly remembered the smile Sirius had on his face when he came to rescue him. Had that been because of the tutoring session? Maybe Sirius was just getting tutoring because he had found someone he thought fetching to give him lessons. Jealously gripped at the boy and he promptly stopped laughing.


End file.
